


Knowing you

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gangs, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Getting to Know Each Other, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Nathan is nice, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Skateboarding, Strangers to Lovers, Victoria is nice, club, no one bullying, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxine, who loves skating and photographing, was accepted to Blackwell Academy, she quickly became friends with many skateboarders. Until  new member joined  their "skateboard team" blue hair, tattoo leather, very beautiful. at least Max`s options, expect Max had met her before...  True love???





	1. Prologue

I'm Maxine Caulfield eighteen years old.

 I love  photography and skateboarding. I have Small tattoo on my shoulder.  

Living with my parents in Arcadia bay, but right now I live in a dorm room because they accepted me Blackwell academy.  

Only I have a roommate it's “weird” because I'm used to being always alone in my room.  

We met this morning; she is nice a little shy like me But I know we can get along well I`m hoping that we became good friends.  

Now I'm my first class answering questions if there is any and writing my notes. While I enjoy being in class, I also look for a break.  

We don't wait long when our bell rings and our teacher told us about this content “everyday hero”.  

I was walking towards my locker when someone bumped at me.  

"I'm so sorry,"  

"Hey, I met you this morning and No it's okay, I help you,"  

"Well, looks like we share a room and thank you,"  

"Here,"  

"I'm Max,"  

“Kate,” Kate said.  

"Nice to meet you, Kate,".  

“You too Max” Kate replied smiling.  

"Walk with me?"

“Yeah, I love to” Kate replied.  

I smiled and picked up my backpack and walk towards next class.  

This day is moving a good direction. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting with Kate our room and doing homework the day went so fast I promised to meet Justin later today.

"Want to come too?"

"I don't know Max, they smoking and I`m a little..." Kate replied.

"I know, but I`m doing that too, and you still hang out with me"

"Well you are woman Max" Kate replied.

"oh.. well I don`t pressure you but if you change your mind you know where I am.

"Yeah thank you Max" Kate replied.

I packed my books back my backpack and left the room. Walking through the hall and towards the front door, I bumped into Warren.

"Hey Max," Warren said.

"H-hey sorry I was going to out"

"Oh, no it`s okay my fault that I didn't look where I was going" Warren replied.

"Meeting Brooke?" I teased.

"Shut up Max" Warren replied.

I just chuckled. "Well have a nice day Warren"

"You too" Warren replied.

.

.

.

.

"You skate good Max," Justin said.

I blush a little "I`m not that good"

"Bullshit did you see yourself!" Justin replied.

"Well thanks"

"Can I borrow your lighter?" Justin asked.

"Where is your own?"

"I don`t know" Justin replied.

"Suuure, well here" I take my lighter and give it to Justin.

"Thanks, Max" Justin replied.

"No problem"

soon after that I closed my eyes and think for a moment, only this day and how fast and make friends. I mean usually, it takes for a while.

But maybe it helps when people are same interest. At least I think that.

I have friends my school goes good, so everything is alright.. right?.

(Continue next chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three story in day don`t get used it ;) I`m just.. well I want to keep my thoughts somewhere else. And sorry it`s a bit short.


End file.
